The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A feeding device includes a feeding roller, a bottom plate, a pressing lever, and a residual amount detecting sensor. Paper is placed on the bottom plate. The feeding roller feeds the paper placed on the bottom plate. The pressing lever presses the bottom plate upward such that an upper surface of the paper on the bottom plate comes into contact with the feeding roller. The residual amount detecting sensor detects a residual amount of the paper from an amount of movement of the pressing lever. Specifically, the residual amount detecting sensor for the paper includes an encoder and a photosensor. The encoder is a fan-shaped plate and fixed to a rotation center of a rotation shaft of the pressing lever. The encoder has radially extending slits arranged along the circumference of the encoder. The photosensor detects a rotation angle of the rotation shaft of the pressing lever by counting the number of movement of the slits.